Sajadah Panjang
by Narashi Kana Hatake Kakashi
Summary: SARAN: kalo baca ini lebih baik sambil dengerin lagu Bimbo dengan judul yang sama, minna/ada apa dengan kakashi setelah ia selesai shalat?


Assalamualaikum.

Dis Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Hatake Kakashi

Genre Religius.

"Sajadah Panjang"

Terinspirasi dari lagu Bimbo

.

.

.

Kakashi menatap ruangan kosong itu dengan takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Di ruangan itu terbentang selembar kain bergambar kubah.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiaannya mencari sosok pemilik selembar kain itu. Itu sajadah siapa? tanyanya dalam hati tak mengerti. Ia pun menunggu sosok pemilik sajadah itu. Tidak sopan bukan jika ia menggunakan seenaknya. Err... ia memang lupa untuk membawa sajadah miliknya dan ia bermaksud untuk sholat dengan selembar kain bersih –taplak meja yang susah payah dia pinjam dari temannya karena tidak dipakai dan ia akan memberikan taplak meja dirumahnya sebagai gantinya, kebetulan di rumahnya ada beberapa kain taplak meja yang tak terpakai.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

'Cukup! Waktuku akan tersia-sia. Lebih baik aku bertanya pada bapak yang ada disana. Siapa tahu bapak itu tahu siapa pemilik sajadah itu.' Pikir Kakashi sebelum ia berpikir untuk yang ke dua kalinya. 'memang bapak itu tahu apa itu sajadah? Bodoh kau, Kakashi'

Ia menghela nafas. Harus bagaimana? Tanyanya bingung dalam hati sebelum ia terlonjak kaget karena ada yang memegang pundaknya.

"Assalamualaikum, anak muda"

"Wa.. wa..wa'alaikum salam, pak" jawab Kakashi kaget.

"Maaf jika saya membuat adek terkejut. Tapi bolehkah saya tahu apa yang sedang merisaukan hatimu? Sedari tadi saya lihat adek seperti kebingungan" tanya bapak-bapak tua yang memegang pundak Kakashi tersebut.

"Oh, ah, saya hanya sedang bingung tentang sajadah yang terbentang di ruangan ini" bingungya sekaligus senang karena kini ia bisa memberi tahu tentang kerisauan hatinya yang jelas tahu dan mengerti.

Bapak-bapak itu hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang damai dan tentram. "pakai saja" jawabnya.

"Tapi itu bukan milik saya"

"Pemiliknya sudah menghibahkan sajadah itu untuk digunakan diruangan ini"

"Bapak kenal pemilik sajadah itu? Ng..apakah bapak yang menghibahkan sajadah itu?" tanya Kakashi.

Bapak-bapak iu menggeleng lembut. "Tidak, saya tidak mengenalnya dan juga saya bukan orang yang menghibahkan sajadah itu" jawabnya lagi.

Kakashi mendesah dan menatap bapak-bapak itu dengan penuh hormat. "Terimakasih karena sudah memberi tahu saya bahwa sajadah itu sudah di hibahkan untuk di ruangan ini"

"Sama-sama. Nah, cepatlah adek segera sholat. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Adek sudah wudhukan?" tanya bapak-bapak itu, mengingatkan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap, menjawab pertanyaan bapak-bapak itu. "Ya, sudah tuan"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dahulu. Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam" ucap Kakashi membalas salam bapak-bapak itu yang telah berjalan menjauh darinya. Senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah Kakashi. Ia menatap sajadah yang terbentang itu.

 _Alhamdullillah. Syukurlah Ya Allah, terimakasih Engkau telah membantuku._

.

.

"Assalamualaikum wr wb" tengok kepala Kakashi ke kanan kemudian sebaliknya, mengakiri sholat fardhunya.

"Alhamdulillah" syukurnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian melihat ke langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berada sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sajadah yang sedang di gunakannya ini.

Entah dorongan darimana ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sajadah tersebut. Ia menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan dan lembut. Sebuah ketenangan tertampak di wajahnya dan menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Sebuah kenikmatan yang tak terkira.

Tiba-tiba setetes air mata turun dari matanya.

 _Aku akan sendirian._

 _Tubuhku hanya akan menjadi tulang belulang._

 _Ya, benar. Suatu hari nanti tempat tinggalku hanya di dalam tanah._

 _Tempat tinggal yang hanya seukuran tubuhku saat ini._

 _Aku akan mati._

 _Tapi yang aku inginkan ketika aku mati nanti, jiwaku dengan tenang menyambutnya._

 _Sebuah keikhlasan, sebuah ketetapan, takdir yang akan mengekalkan nafas yang masih terhirup saat ini akan terhenti, entah kapan dengan tenang dan damai._

Perlahan ia menghilangkan air mata di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sajadah yang sedang digunakannya. Di sajadah ini –hanya selembar kain yang terbentang, ia mengenali dirinya sehari-hari. Putaran film kehidupannya terkenang di pikirannya. Kegiatannya sebagai seorang manusia yang hidup bermasyarakat, mencari rezeki yang harus diraihnya setiap hari dengan jerih payah, ia tahu dan mengerti kadang kala ia memerlukan waktu untuk mengistiratkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Terbayang kehidupannya ketika ia berada di Indonesia, sebuah negara yang bukan berada di wilayah Timur Tengah tetapi memiliki mayoritas masyarakat muslim terbesar di dunia yang memang bukan menganut sistem kedaulatan negara Islam. Ia takjub karena alunan adzan mengalun setiap waktu setiap harinya tanpa ada seorangpun yang terganggu dengan aktifitas bahkan teman pribumi yang dikenalnya bilang bahwa adzan yang mengalun bisa menunjukkan waktu sedang siang atau sudah sore ataupun malam tanpa perlu sering melihat jam yang kadang-kadang menunjukkan waktu yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Ia merindukan adzan. Ya, ia sangat merindukan adzan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu merasa sangat lelah jiwa raganya. Ia ingin sekali mengutarakan berjuta-juta sesak yang menghimpit dadanya pada sang pencipta-Nya. Tapi apalah daya, kata-kata itu tercekat di kerongkongannya. Mungkin Tuhan sudah tahu –dan tentu saja begitu. Hanya ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Meskipun ia pintar, meskipun kata orang ia sempurna tetaplah ia seorang manusia yang juga memiliki kekurangan di dalam hatinya. Seorang yang selalu dan selalu memaksa diri sendiri dan orang lain untuk menghasilkan sesuatu dengan sempurna tanpa cela, itu yang ia dengar dari orang lain sebelum ia memilih untuk berhijrah ke negara yang memiliki banyak pulau di dunia, sebelum ia memilih untuk menerima mengapa harus islam sebagai keyakinannya yang di temukannya pada teman asingnya dari Timur Tengah itu yang memilih untuk mencari suaka di Indonesia.

Ia bangkit kemudian memandang sajadah yang terbentang itu. Air mata mengalir lagi sampai sebuah tepukan hangat menyadarkannya.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir"

Kakashi terlonjak mengerti. Ia mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap sajadah terbentang itu sejenak dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa, tuan? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya bapak itu lagi. Ya, bapak yang baru dikenalnya ketika ia akan melaksanakan shalat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja saya merasa aneh dengan diri saya sendiri" Kakashi tertawa sejenak. Bapak itu mengernyit heran.

"Ah, maksud saya kain bersih yang saya bawa" katanya sambil menunjukkan kain yang dimaksud.

"Lalu?" tanya bapak itu tak mengerti.

"Padahal saya sudah membawa kain bersih ini untuk dijadikan sajadah, tapi entah mengapa ketika masuk ke ruangan ini dan melihat ada sajadah yang terbentang, saya malah bingung padahal bisa saja saya segera shalat dengan alas sajadah kain ini"

Bapak itu mengerti. Paham apa yang dimaksud pria dihadapannya ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Terimakasih karena bapak sudah mengingatkan saya. Ass.."

"Jika tidak ada alas untuk shalat, kain bersih pun bisa menjadi sajadah. Mungkin karena kebaikan orang yang menghibahkan sajadah itu berharap agar orang-orang yang akan shalat di atas sajadah itu bisa shalat dengan perasaan tenang dan damai, tentunya" jelas bapak itu menotong salam yang belum sempat Kakashi ucapkan.

Kakashi terpaku menatap bapak itu. Ada sesuatu yang muncul di hati Kakashi. Sebuah rasa kagum yang begitu besar.

"Tuan, istirahat hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi. Dan saya harus mengunci ruangan ini"

"Oh, ah, ya. Maaf" ucap Kakashi gagap. Ia lalu memakai alas kaki yang dibukanya.

"Bapak" panggil Kakashi pelan. Bapak itu menoleh lagi dengan wajah penuh tanya.

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkan saya dan... Ah, tidak. Terimakasih. Assalamualaikum" pamit Kakashi yang dibalas salam balik oleh bapak itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantornya, Kakashi hanya menatap manusia yang lalu lalang di depannya. Tapi senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia teringat dengan apa yang diutarakan oleh bapak itu kepadanya. Ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Kebaikan akan melahirkan kebaikan, seperti sajadah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sudah lama sejak masuk islam aku belum pernah menghibahkan sesuatu padahal hartaku lebih dari cukup untukku miliki sendiri"ucapnya senang sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia hibahkan dari hartanya dan kepada siapa.

Ia hanya berharap apa yang akan dihibahkannya nanti akan memancarkan kebaikan yang sama seperti sajadah itu.

 _Jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menghibahkan hartaku dijalan-Nya._ pikir Kakashi sambil kebahagiaan terpancar dari rona wajahnya.

.

.

.

END

Salam untuk Minna, Assalamualaikum.


End file.
